


Dark Blue Sapphire

by natsomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsomnia/pseuds/natsomnia
Summary: Three years have passed since their first kiss and Bora still remembers every detail.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Dark Blue Sapphire

Bora enters her apartment greeted with nothing but silence. The television was left on mute. She puts her big long coat and her duffel bag on the table. There’s a laptop that has been shutting down but still open. She smiles and closed it slowly. She takes the tv remote then turned it off.

Bora sits on the floor right next to the sofa. Her gaze lands on the woman who was asleep there hugging her favorite wolfie plushie. She props her chin on her hand, takes one quiet time to look at the girl who was sleeping with her mouth slightly open. It’s kind of creepy behavior, but this is her favorite view. And the sound of rain as a background made her mind travel to the past, about her first kiss with the girl.

***

It’s raining very hard when they finish their 3rd dinner date. When there’s no sign the rain will stop anytime soon, Bora takes the initiative to put on her coat as an umbrella. After they safely arrive inside the car, Bora throwing her wet coat to the back seat. She takes a blanket she always prepared in her car and wrap it to Siyeon like she is some kind of burrito.

"You're wetter than I am, silly." Siyeon chuckles as she takes a tissue and starts to wipe Bora’s face. The dancer coat obviously not wide enough for both of them, Bora is smaller than Siyeon.

The other girl could feel heart beating when she sees Siyeon's face up close. She likes Siyeon for a long time, she can’t hold it any longer. "Siyeon, I like you."

Siyeon stops wiping. She just stares at Bora until the girl is touching her hand and asks one question she is dying to know the answer, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

That night, with the rhythm of rain tapping on the hood of her car, with a nod and tender smile, Siyeon leans closer and presses her lips to the other girl. The second when their lips move in sync is the seconds when they know their heart finally beating at the same time.

***

Three years have passed since their first kiss and Bora still remembers every detail. From what hair color the other girl had to the dress she wore that night, it all remains vivid in her memory. She brushed Siyeon’s bangs that covered her lovely face. The girl must be falling asleep while waiting for her to come home. Being the owner of the dance academy is not easy. She has to work late, from teaching to doing the paperwork. However, she should be grateful because her girlfriend never complains about it. Siyeon who’s also a vocal trainer on one of the music academy never stops giving every encouragement Bora needs. They know they got each other.

Bora gently stroking Siyeon’s cheek for a few seconds until the sleeping girl frowns and purses her lips, aware of the presence of the person she missed all day.

"Hey there." Siyeon greets with a husky yet attractive voice. Her eyelids are flickering, she tries to open her eyes. It’s a cute and adorable sight so Bora kissing her cheek.

"How many times I told you—"

“To not waiting for you.”

Siyeon finishing her girlfriend’s sentence with a wide grin on her face. She squeezes her lover’s hand that still resting on her cheek. “Don’t flatter yourself, babe. I was suddenly feeling sleepy while playing games and too lazy to move to the bedroom."

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Bora playfully rolls her eyes. Her thousands of excuses always make sense but Bora knows better that she’s the major reason. Siyeon won’t be in her bed if Bora hasn’t come home.

She looks out the window and smiling when it's still raining. She turns at Siyeon again, “Anyway, I’m tired and I want to dance. Wanna dance with me?”

Siyeon frowns but then laughing, “Don’t you think you need to rearrange your line? It doesn’t make any sense.”

Despite the protest, the vocal teacher stands. She has to admits they have the same wavelength and that’s one of the so many reasons to love Kim Bora.

Bora only grins while plugging her phone and play the song she prepared earlier. She walks towards Siyeon as she mentally encouraging herself. She holds out her hand to invite Siyeon, “May I have this dance?”

Siyeon let out a giggle, amazed yet admiring her weird girlfriend. But slow dancing with Bora always been a romantic thing to do, so Siyeon takes those warm hands with no doubt.

Bora kisses Siyeon’s hand before pulling her to the modest space near their big window. Right-hand embraces Siyeon’s waist and pulling her gently. Siyeon welcoming Bora by settling her left hand on Bora’s shoulder. The sound of rain blending with the song created a romantic atmosphere in their humble home. And with Siyeon in her arms, Bora feels complete.

“This is perfect,” Bora whispers as they move slowly and become closer, cheek to cheek. "I always want to do this. Dancing to the sound of the rain."

Siyeon’s mouth curved into a smile, "Well. I'm happy to make your wish come true."

Siyeon could feel Sua also smiling, so she turns her head to give a peck on her cheek. Bora always smells like a flower, Siyeon knows it might be from her perfume but she still smells nice even if she didn’t wear it. They continue dancing in silence, with no space left between them.

Little did Siyeon know, Bora’s hearts begin to speed up. She keeps regulating her breath quietly because Siyeon is forbidden to sense the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. Bora finally takes a deep breath before releasing herself from Siyeon, she stares deeply into Siyeon’s comforting eyes. "But I still have other wishes."

Bora lowered her hands and reaching into her pocket. She pulls out a silver ring with dark blue sapphire as the center stone. “I know this is far from all the proposal videos you ever watch on youtube, but I hope you understand that I can't wait anymore."

Bora keeps her eyes on Siyeon even her hand starts to tremble. “With you, I want something I’ve never wanted with anyone before. You’re my happiness and I want to be with you forever.” She gets down on one knee, “Lee Siyeon, will you be my wife?”

Siyeon got her hand covering her mouth, switching her gaze from Bora to the ring and back again. Bora proposed to her. She will marry Kim Bora, the one she dares to call a soulmate. They will spend the rest of their life together. This is not just a weird idea after all. Her girlfriend planned everything already. Her mouth fell open and tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Babe, I think you’re aware that I don’t have the ability to read your mind," Bora is still kneeling.

“I do! Oh god, I do!” Siyeon finally answered between her tears and laughter. She pulls Bora up and watches with glistening eyes when the ring slipped onto her finger. Siyeon wants to hug Bora but the girl stopped her.

“Wait.” Bora pulled another ring from her pocket. It’s an identical ring like hers. They both continue to stare at the rings, still couldn't believe they have come this far.

With tears in her eyes, Bora keeps holding Siyeon's hand. She's smiling from ear to ear. “Fiancée.”

They lean forward and bring their lips together. Their lips have the same taste, it’s salty from the tears, but it doesn’t bother them. They know exactly what’s the reason and it’s a happy one.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to post this on ao3. Hope it will meet the expectation since all the writers here is very talented. I apologize for the grammatical errors and other mistakes. Maybe you can tell me what you thought?


End file.
